Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is adapted from the Wikipedia: Manual of Style and the Aselia: MoS. These are the general guidelines to regulate the quality of this Wiki's articles. General Writing Guidelines Language All articles will be written in American English. Writing should be clear and concise, without any sort of confusing language. All sentences and phrases should have proper spelling and grammar; if necessary, use a spell-checker to check your writing before publishing it. Writing Style All articles should be written in a third-person format; as of such, the words "I", "you," and "we" should never be used on an article, unless it is in a quote. All articles should be written without bias or favoritism. Any sort of information presented in such a way will be reverted without question. Also, avoid using parentheticals, or words within parenthesis. Information can usually be written in a way so that usage of parenthesis is unnecessary. Furthermore, ampersands (&) should never be used in an article, unless they are for a template or are for coding. Ellipses (...) should not be used on an article. Raw numbers (2, 2nd) should be avoided unless it is in a date, such as September 8, 2009. Numbers should be typed out, so "2" and "2nd" would be "two" and "second". Failure to do so may result in the edit being rollbacked. Spoilers and Speculation As an encyclopedic website, there will be unmarked spoilers on this Wiki, regardless of whether or not the information is new. Speculation should never be on an article, since it is unconfirmed information and thereby cannot be considered to be true. Article Organization Titles and Article Headers All titles should use the full name of the article subject. However, if the subject has multiple names, such as Spectra Phantom/Keith Fermin, the name the person originally went by at the time of his or her first introduction is the name that should be used. Linking All pages linking to another page inside a Wikia should use the proper inter-Wiki link. Any link that fails to do so will be changed. External links should only be used to link to websites that are not part of the Wikimedia Foundation. Pages only need to be linked once in an article; if a character's name appears more than once on the article, the first one should be linked, while the others are left blank, or un-linked. Categories All pages should be placed into their proper categories. Categories should not be overly specific, nor should it be very vague. See this for the full list of existing categories. Content Articles Bakugan Articles Information Bakugan.com Bakugan Official Handbook Bakugan: New Vestroia Handbook Bakugan Ultimate Handbook Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bakugan: New Vestroia Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Ability Cards Physical Game Availability North America Japan Video Games Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer Bakugan: Arcade Battlers Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance Bakugan Dimensions Manga The Evo Tournament BakuTech! Bakugan Trivia The Information section describes the physical aspects and abilities of the Bakugan. For the Bakugan.com level three header, only the official description from the Bakugan.com should be used under the section if available. The Anime section should have sub-sections for each season the Bakugan is in. This details the actions of the Bakugan in the episodes where it appears. When using the names of the episodes in the description, they should be italicized properly. All Ability Cards should be listed, bulleted, underneath the respective area. The names of the abilities must be bolded, and their effects should be listed after a colon and a space. If an ability has alternate names, it can be cited between the ability's name and the colon in parenthesis, italicized. The Physical Game section talks about the toy versions of the Bakugan, and what its G-Power is for the different attributes. Bakugan that do not have toy versions should say that there is no toy version underneath this section. The Video Games section should describe the Bakugan's appearance in any of the video games, such as Defenders of the Core or Bakugan Dimensions. The Trivia section talks about interesting information that would not be noticed by normal observation. See more under the Trivia section. Level three headers should not be used unless there is information to put under them, however, with the exception of Manga, all level two headers should be on a page, even if there is no relevant information. If there is no information, put "PAGENAME did not appear in HEADERNAME". i.e., "Aksela did not appear in the anime." Character Articles Character Design Description Story Bakugan Trivia Battles The Character Design section covers the physical appearance of the character, while the Description covers the mental and non-physical aspects of the character. The Story follows the character's actions within each season. Like the Bakugan articles, there should be sub-sections for each season the character is in. The Bakugan section lists all the Bakugan that are owned. Each season has its own sub-section. The Trivia section lists information that is not readily known. See the Trivia section. The Battles section talks about the battle record for the character. Each season is color-coded. Bakugan Battle Brawlers is green, Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia is red, Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders is yellow, and Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge is blue. Note that there is no Relationships section. Due to edit warring and fan-paring wars, that section has been removed. Tabs There are six different Attribute tabs and one Neutral tab. The tab will always go at the very top of the page. The tab is chosen by whichever attribute is most commonly used by the Bakugan or character. If a Bakugan or character does not have a main attribute, then the Neutral Tab will be used. The Neutral Tab is also used on pages that do not have an attribute, such as episode pages. Trivia Trivia is only information that would not normally be noticed. As of such, not everything that you think is trivia, is trivial. As stated before, speculation is not allowed on articles, and this includes the Trivia section. Images Quality If possible, all images should be in high quality. Any low-quality image that is either placed onto an article or is not used will be deleted. Unused images and duplicate images will be deleted and replaced on articles. Uploading "useless" or unnecessary images will result in the image's deletion and a warning. Galleries Galleries for important characters (characters that appear in several episodes, and play a fairly important role in at least one episode) will have their image galleries moved to the Gallery Tab, which is a sub-page of the article. Galleries for minor characters or galleries in short pages will be left onto their respective articles and will not be moved to a sub-page. All galleries have a size of 120 pixels, no exceptions. Infoboxes All images in the Bakugan infoboxes must always be the pictures of the said Bakugan's toy if available. Proper Attribution Any image that you did not create yourself should be properly attributed. Photographs of Bakugan that you found on another blog should be credited to the owner of the blog. Image Usage Any image that is uploaded by somebody onto the Wiki can be used by anyone else without permission of the original uploader.